Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to medical devices. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a steering mechanism for a deflectable catheter or endoscope for insertion into a lumen of a body vessel.
Background
Steerable catheters and endoscopic devices, in which a handle containing a steering mechanism is held outside of the body of a patient undergoing treatment or observation is used to control the distal tip of an elongate body of a medical device as it moves through the body cavities of the patient, are known. However, it has been a challenge to develop a steering mechanism with a spool or series of spools that is capable of, and preferably is effective for, preventing slippage of the drive cables which can transmit sufficient force to the distal end of the device within a relatively low-profile handle. Described herein is a steering mechanism having several features, which allow for drive wire retention on the spool or spools.